impulse - free fanfic
by zeues0817
Summary: Cultural festival and cosplay cafe is equivalent to smut. apologies. I was in a bit of a rush. My summary has been included into the story. I uploaded the entire notepad since copy and paste won't work for some reason. Enjoy reading!


Title: Impulse Free! Fanfic Summary: It's the cultural festival at Samezuka High, and Momo invited Gou to take her in a date around the festival. Ignoring Momo, Gou looked for his brother and Sosuke and by the time that she arrived with the rest of the Iwatobi Swimming Club, they found a scene were Sosuke's arms were wrapped around Rin's waist and their bodies are just a few inch apart. What is going on?!  
Disclaimer: This contains spoilers from the anime/manga. And I don't own any of the characters as well. Rating: Shounen Ai/Drabble Pair: Sosuke/Haru x Rin

A/n: Yes! I'm already squealing just from the summary. Anyways, this is the fic that I mentioned before and I solely dedicate this to my demanding editor as a birthday gift. Ahahaha… This is one of the hardest fics that I need to write aside from the one piece fic.

"Yatta! We're here! WOW! Nee.. Nee.. Haru-chan, let's go try that! Hurry!" Nagisa pointed at the takoyaki stand acting like it's the first time he had seen one.

"DAME!" Gou interrupted.

"EEEhhh? Why? Let's go, Gou-chan?" Nagisa whines.

"No! We have to go see Onii-chan, first!" Gou insists, totally winning the argument even before it started.

"Ma… Ma… The food stands won't go anywhere, Nagisa. Let's go see Rin first and hit the food stalls later, okay." Makoto said.

"Haru-ka-senpai?" Rei whispers as he caught a glimpse of Haru who was gazing at the giant gold fish aquarium just by the scooping game.

"Eeeeehhhh? Haru!" Makoto reacted and immediately pulled Haru away.

"Mou! Haru-chan! You can't do that." Nagisa said as they all found their way to Rin's classroom referring to Haru's stripping habit.

"Well, that is just so like Haru." Makoto smiles as he opens the door to Rin's classroom and they all heard…. "KYAAAAAAAA"

"Wh-what? Eh?" Rei reacted, trying to adjust his glasses.

"What's going on?" Gou said as she raised an eyebrow and pointed at the flock of girls were squealing and crowding in one area.

A group of girls were fuzzing around and screaming, taking pictures and stuff when Gou noticed a familiar face deep in the center of the crowd, she forced herself in and found Sosuke and Rin dressed up in a police outfit. Other than the fact that the costume suits his brother and Sosuke, the position that they were in made Gou scream and blush like any other fangirl around them. This startled Haru and the rest and immediately made their way thru the crowd as well only to see Sosuke's right hand wrapped around Rin's waist. Sosuke tilts his head near Rin's face as if kissing a few loose strands of his reddish hair making their bodies awfully close to each other whilst Rin's right hand positions itself on his left as him clasping down his left glove.

"Rin?" Haru calls out Rin's name.

"Haru?" Rin reacted at the sight of his confused friends when he realized that Sosuke's arm was still wrapped around his waist, he blushes. He immediately took a step backwards and heaves Sosuke's arm away and said, "You guys, what are you doing here?"

"O-Onii-chan? I… I didn't know you were in that kind of relationship with Sosuke-kun. Why didn't you tell me?!" Gou said with teary eyes.

"Wh-a.." and even before Rin could finish, Rei and Nagisa interrupted.

"Rin-chan? Why didn't you let us know?" Nagisa said with a hint of disappointment.

"It's not like we will shun you or anything. You shouldn't keep such things a secret from us." Rei added.

"Wh-a…." is all Rin could utter when Haru and Makoto spoke.

"Rin, is that true?" Makoto asks.

"Rin?" is all what Haru said.

"Sosuke-kun, you better take care of brother for me." Gou said as she approached Sosuke and clasped his hands staring at him with earnest eyes.

Sosuke nodded in confusion but could not help himself and laughed a loud, "Pfft… AHAHAHAHAHA.."

Everyone was like "Eh?" and was confused when Rin finally got a chance to talk, he angrily said, "That's enough! What the hell are you guys talking about! Sosuke and I are just friends how can we be in that sort of relationship. Use your heads!"

"Eeehh… But Sosuke-kun was holding your waist and your bodies are awfully close and…. al-most… kissed." Gou answered.

"Wha- We aren't kissing!" Rin blushes.

"Ahaha… We were posing for the camera, Gou." Sosuke added as he gently pats Gou's head like usual.

"Eh? Camera?" Nagisa asks.

"Ah! The girls asked if we can pose for them and took a few shots but as it went on they kept on being way too demanding with the poses." Rin sighs.

"As it went on? How long have you been posing for them?" Rei asked.

"Since we opened the shop, probably over an hour ago." Rin answered. "Man! These girls are scary." He whispers.

"Hmmnn… By the way, Onii-chan, what kind of shop are you guys doing?" Gou asks.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious. It's a cosplay café. All the girls from class voted for it. The odds of them winning is 2:1. We have a lot more girls in class than the other sections." Rin answered.

"Eh? Then how come I haven't seen any girl on cosplay?" Makoto asks.

"That's because it's a GUY only Cosplay Café." Rin answered back with a bit of an emphasis on the word.

The rest scanned through the classroom checking all the people on cosplay and found that all of them were guys. Aside from Rin and Sosuke wearing police outfit, there were a couple wearing a lab coat, a salesman outfit, there's also a couple wearing a camouflage get up and lots more.

"More than that, it's a BL Cosplay Café." A girl squeals at the back of their ears, listening in on their conversation.

"HUH!? BL!?" Rei, Makoto and Nagisa reacted as Haru remains to be calm or rather I'd say he just doesn't know what BL means.

"Kyaa!" Gou reacted like any other fan girl. She clasped the girl's hand as if she had found a kindred and said, "This is the best café ever."

"Thank you! I'm glad we were able to please Matsuoka-kun's little sister." The girl briefly answered and latter continued, "By the way, we do have some pictures taken of your brother and Yamazaki-kun naked, would you care to buy one pair, I'll give you a discount."

"I'll buy them!" Gou answered abruptly with stars on her eyes.

"Oi! GOU!" Rin shouted. "… and when the hell did you even get those? When were those photos taken?" Rin added as he faced the girl from his class.

"My sources will be confidential." The girl answered with a smile as she left the group alone.

"Maa.. ma.. calm down Rin." Makoto said.

"Yeah. It's just a picture and besides, these aren't half bad. Maybe I should buy one of your naked pictures." Sosuke teasingly said as he looked at the picture that Gou was holding. It was a picture of Rin in a shower room as he rinses his hair with his broad back behind the camera.

"What the hell are you talking about!? These girls are stalkers I tell you! They even manage to take a picture of us like this." Rin said as he pointed out at the groups of girls squealing in the classroom. 'I better order the team to go look for any hidden cameras at the clubroom after this.' He whispers to himself. "Besides, you have a nude picture too and why would you need a picture of mine when you always see me naked!" Rin exclaimed without thinking.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" all the girls inside the classroom screamed and blushes after hearing Rin's statement that even made Sosuke blushed unintended. He knows that what Rin meant is that they always take their bath together after practice and since they share the same room, there is no helping that they normally get to see each other naked.

"Wahh… Onii-chan… you really are in that sort of relationship with Sosuke-kun." Gou blushes as she closes in on Rin.

"Nee.. Nee.. Rin-chan…" Nagisa reacted and with the same eyes as Gou as he also closes in on him.

"Out of curiosity, who is on top?" Rei asks as he pushes his eye glasses upwards.

"Wh-a? Re-Rei! You can't ask that here." Makoto reacted.

"Huh! Oi! Wait up! What the hell are you guys spouting! Teme! Sosuke! Stop Laughing!" Rin yells.

"Maa.. Maa.. Sorry." Sosuke half-heartedly apologizes as he continues to laugh. 'I guess Rin is really a tsundere.'

"Oi HARU! Say something to these guys!" Rin said as he faced Haru who silently watched at the sidelines.

"Huh? Haru-chan?" Nagisa said as he turned around to face Haru only to find the person himself is not there.

"Where's Haru?" Makoto added.

"Sigh." Rin sighed. "You guys stay here, I'll look for Haru." He added.

"Wait, why do you have to? Why don't you just call his cell?" Sosuke said as he was trying to prevent Rin from searching for Haru.

"I'm actually trying but it won't connect." Gou answered as she dials for Haru's number.

"Rin-chan, we'll search for Haru-chan too." Nagisa suggested.

"Suit yourself." Rin sighed as he left the classroom in search for Haru. He immediately headed downstairs as Makoto and Gou went towards the roof top. Nagisa and Rei searched through each classroom, touring around the building at the same time.

**Clack **Clack, was the sound of the soda can that dropped from the vending machine.

**Thud, was the next sound.

"What are you trying to pull?" a voice said from behind.

Haru turned around and found Sosuke closely leaning in on him with an angry expression on his face. Haru asked, "What are you doing, Yamazaki?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Nanase. What are you trying to pull?" Sousuke repeated the question.

Confused at what Sosuke meant. Haru raised an eyebrow and asked once more, "What do you mean? Yamazaki, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

**Thud!

Sosuke banged his fist against the vending machine that made Haru twitch. He opens his eyes and saw Sosuke's glaring at him when he said, "Get away from Rin. He's mine."

'He's mine.' Those words echoed in Haru's head until it finally sink in. He grabbed Sosuke's hands and gripped his wrist as he glared back at him and said, "Rin, will never be yours."

Their faces are an inch apart from one another as they stare at each other for minutes until they heard a familiar voice called out, "Haru?"

"Rin" They both uttered simultaneously.

"Oh, Sosuke! You've found Haru! Thanks man! Oi, Haru! We've been looking all over for you. Don't go wandering around without your phone turned on." Rin said as he approached them.

"Let's go back." Sosuke said as he grabbed Rin's hand and dragged him away.

"Eh.. Ah, that's right. Oi, Haru don't forget to turn on your phone, Makoto's been calling you. See ya." Rin added as he followed Sosuke leaving Haru behind.

Haru's phone rang as soon as he turned it on. He answered, "Oh… Makoto… Hmnn.. Alright. Sorry. Ok." He immediately put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards Rin's classroom where he agreed to meet up with Makoto and the rest. By the time he reached the place, he saw Gou and the rest of the Iwatobi swimming team having some sweets. His eyes wandered off, looking for Rin but could not find a trace of him. He asks, "Nee.. where's Rin?"

"Eh? Onii-chan? We thought he's with you, Haruka-senpai." Gou answered.

"Nee… has anyone seen Yamazaki-kun?" A girl from the cosplay café asks around.

Hearing this, Haru broke in cold sweat. He immediately rushed out of the cosplay café looking for Rin.

"Wait! Haru!" Makoto yells.

"Haru-chan? Boo… And he just came back too." Nagisa pouted.

Whilst Haru looks for Rin…

"Sosuke? I thought we're going back to the classroom? Where are we goi- ump! Oi! Don't just stop all of a sudden!" Rin said.

"Rin." Sosuke said as he turns around to face Rin

"Huh?" Rin utters as he raised an eyebrow only to be answered by a kiss.

Surprised, Rin hurriedly tries to pull away but was only pulled back into a deeper kiss. He felt Sosuke's embrace tightens as Sosuke inserts his tongue in, exploring Rin's warm orifice making Rin moan. He used all his strength to push him away but to no avail. Sosuke's way stronger than him and his refined muscles makes his body seem immovable. By the time Sosuke pulls away, he gasps for air.

"Rin." Sosuke utters his name but was only greeted with a slap on his face.

Rin wipes his lips as he glares at Sosuke. He paused briefly, turned around and said, "I'm not gonna ask you anything nor am I gonna be angry at you for the sake of our friendship. Just….. Cool your head and forget what happened." Rin hurriedly left, leaving Sosuke alone

Sosuke leaned against the wall and clutched his fist. "Tch. I'm an idiot." he said as he bit his lips.

By the time Rin turned around the next corner, he bumped into Haru.

"Rin." Haru said as he catches his breath.

"Ha-ru?" Rin exclaimed at the sight of his friend dripping in sweat. "What happened? You're breathing heavily." He asks.

It only took a few seconds before Haru finally caught his breath and looked at Rin. He grabbed his shoulders and brushed his cheeks as he slowly closes in on him and embraced him.

Puzzled, not only did he find the situation already awkward as it is but he is doing almost exactly the same as Sosuke did earlier. He said, "Oi! Haru! Let go! What's wrong with you?" as he squirms his way out of Haru's embrace.

"It's alright, Rin. I won't do anything." Haru said as he tightens his embrace. "Just… let me stay like this for a while." He whispered in a soft voice by Rin's ear.

Rin stopped struggling and indulged Haru's request with a huge question in his head, 'Why? What's wrong with Haru? He's usually not like this… acting so meek.' but instead of voicing it out, he stood there silently, resting his head against Haru's shoulder as Haru holds him.

END

A/n: I know the concept is the same, cultural festival and stuff but instead of a butler café, almost everyone is a couple of cosplay outfits, police costume, doctors, salary man and the likes. I was totally inspired by the ending song, seeing Rin wearing it and dance, waving those hips of his. DARN! And when I was trying to look for inspiration online, I found this picture of Sosuke and Rin wearing the police outfit together. And not just one pic but there's a lot. So I figured to use those as materials for my fic and I just had to add Haruka in the picture too (well, since that is how my editor wants it.). AHAHAHA… And I just had to add the vending machine scene for Haru and Sosuke too at my editor's request. The thing is, since my story is totally different I have to change the scene so it's gonna be different from the one in the anime but the concept's the same. 


End file.
